


No More Rumors

by wyntreaurora



Series: Jim and Bones Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Universe, slight somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntreaurora/pseuds/wyntreaurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones takes what he wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea where this came from. This is probably the only Mirror 'verse thing I'll ever write because this is totally not my style/thing at all, and I think this was just to get it out of my system.

It hadn’t been much of a scuffle, but the ensign must have crossed blades with Sulu a time or two to have the moves he did. As Kirk pulled his dagger out of the man’s thigh he paled as he swallowed and tasted blood. He knew the nameless ensign hadn’t managed to land any blows above his shoulders and scowled as he realized the knife he took to the chest must have caused more damage than he initially thought. Looking down he saw that his own gold shirt was nearly the color of the ensign’s dark red one, blood spreading rapidly, and he resigned himself to death until he remembered that he was only a deck away from sick bay. If he could just get himself into the turbolift down the hall it would drop him nearly in front of the sick bay doors and he could comm McCoy to retrieve him from the hall.

Providing McCoy didn’t just leave him in the hall to die like the sick bastard had done with other members of the crew in the past. But, they had an arrangement. McCoy kept patching Kirk up after the numerous attempts on his life and captaincy, and in exchange Kirk kept a set of body guards just for McCoy. The entire crew knew a rumored version of the arrangement, figuring that McCoy was just their captain’s fuck toy, and no one dared to touch him after what had happened to Rand when she poisoned Gaila, Kirk’s “yeoman”.

No, McCoy wouldn’t let him die, he loved his position of safety too much. Holding onto that thought, Kirk slowly crawled toward the turbolift doors.

###

Having watched the scene play out from the view of the extensive network he had created for himself, Spock comm’d McCoy and alerted him to Kirk’s condition. He truly had no desire to be captain, and he was still pondering the ideas the Kirk from the other universe had left with him.

###

McCoy stepped out of the turbolift, his Kirk-appointed body guards behind him, just as Kirk reached the doors and quickly assessed the captain’s condition. He had gotten there in time, thanks to Spock, but he stood for a few moments pondering his options. Had this been an attempt of Scotty’s and would he keep to his end of the bargain he had proposed to McCoy last week? Or was this Chapel’s doing to try and free him from his “bondage to Captain Kirk” and promised to be his complete and total slave in *every* sense of the word in exchange for her safety and promotion to head nurse? The bitch did have a nice ass, but damn what little bit of a heart he had left, he wanted the rumors about him and Kirk to eventually be truth. He motioned for the two younger men to pick Kirk up off the floor and take him back to sick bay.

###

Kirk awoke from the anesthesia to the feel of his dick swelling under the ministrations of a warm mouth and slick tongue. He tried to sit up and stop the actions but found himself strapped naked to a biobed in sick bay. Right, sick bay. Well, either McCoy had saved his life or hell’s welcoming gift was a blow job. He lifted his head and found himself looking into McCoy’s eyes. Before Kirk could ask, McCoy pulled his mouth from Jim’s dick and whispered the answer.

“This was way more than a patch-up job, and I’m tired of rumors being rumors. Your life in exchange for fucking me.”

Without hesitating or any sort of acknowledgement or agreeing from Kirk, he climbed atop the biobed and straddled him. McCoy was naked except for the gold sash tied low on his hips, the end of which draped over his thigh. Kirk shuddered in anticipation as McCoy produced a bottle of lube and poured some in his hand. Kirk jerked under the restraints with a moan as that hand wrapped around his dick and without any further preparation for either of them, McCoy lowered himself onto Kirk’s dick and growled at the feeling. Kirk let out a hiss of pain initially, but soon was overcome with a sense of extreme pleasure as he watched McCoy fuck himself on his dick and yell unintelligibly when he came all over Kirk’s chest and stomach as he fisted himself. Kirk came immediately after that, and chest heaving finally agreed to McCoy’s proposition before passing out again.

“Yeah, no more rumors, ok.”

McCoy smirked as he climbed off of Kirk and cleaned them both up. No more rumors indeed.


End file.
